


Every Klance Fanfic in One Chapter

by OwlPippin



Series: Every Ship In One Fanfic [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, Texan Keith (Voltron), intentionally terrible, wow it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPippin/pseuds/OwlPippin
Summary: Some Space Gays have issues that lead to Quiznakking





	Every Klance Fanfic in One Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I mean absolutely no offense to any fic writers that have used a similar plot or those who ship KLance. Please understand that this is just a silly parody I wrote in like ten minutes that I felt like posting.

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were chillin in the kitchen, chatting and memeing it up in there. Such bros. I mean, ya can’t exactly be on the same team in the Garrison and NOT have a Bro Bond, ya know? Anyway, Lance starts complaining about Keith and wants to one up him and prove he’s better. Which he is. He’s smarter, faster, and stronger then Keith. It’s canon, don’t even argue.  
“Yeah I mean, Queef thinks he’s soooo great, with his tight ass and his mullet, and his tight ass. I’ll kill him. Metaphorically, of course,” Lance said, quoting the abridged basketball anime on youtube. 

“AHH! Our VIRGIN EARS!!!!” Pidge and Hunk say because they are good, soft, pure children. Lance just brushed it off because he has an ego the size of the Galran Empire. But he fluctuates between that and being really insecure and depressed. Which makes no sense, I know. Lance, make up your mind. Are you depressed or full of yourself? So anyway, Keith, the Emo ™ walks in sulking all emo and everything. 

“Y’all,” he said, very Texan and Emo at the same time. “Stop talking about me behind my back. The asian in me knows when i’m being talked about. Sneezes.” 

“That’s a japanese thing, Keith. You’re Korean like those KPop boys. But with a mullet,” Lance said, contradicting. 

“You love Kpop though, you mexican.”

“I’m Cuban, binch.”

“Whatever. Latino. You love Kpop and since you compare me to those bands, you must love me.” 

“Pfft, as if.” Hunk and Pidge then ate space popcorn and watched the two bicker. They each took steps toward each other, trying to get the upper hand, but that didn’t work. 

“MAYBE BECAUSE I HAVE A BIG GAY CRUSH ON YOU!” Keith said after Lance said something else. And that’s when they started brutally making out in the kitchen. Then Shiro walked in and saw what was happening. 

“Teenagers…” he sighed, and walked back out, in a very Fatherly way. After that, Hunk and Pidge zoomed out of there because Keith and Lance started to Quiznak on the counter. Hunk cried because that's not where naked bodies go. That's where food preparation is supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have read way too many fics with the same plot and events and feel it could use a parody, leave a comment and I may just write one for you!


End file.
